


Unwinding

by kelseycurtis



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, X Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: My first ever Reader one shot. Made for a Tumblr friend to help encourage her to keep writing.Cable is a wonderful boyfriend and is always good at helping you unwind after a hard day at work.





	Unwinding

Your P.O.V

You glanced at the clock, school was out. You let your students go for the day. You were a teacher at the X mansion, teaching Mutant History. And you were currently dating Cable. Wade had managed to convince Charles to let him stay here until he managed to get his own place. Cable didn’t mind staying here providing students kept out his way and he could frequent the local bar when he pleased. You’d met Cable in passing in the hallways, trying to dodge students and dropping all your books when you bumped into him. Being the gentleman, he was he helped you pick them up before introducing himself. Not that he needed it, Wade had spread the word about the new guy that didn’t like being bothered. After that he’d find excuses to bump into you in the hallway before finally asking you on a date. 

The rest was history. You felt special, knowing that he’d picked you or even managed to fall in love again what with his wife and daughter out there in the distant future. But he’d sacrificed that life for friendship. Once the students were out of the room, you began gathering your things, stacking your books in a pile and shoving your notebook in your bag. You were glad for the weekend, having some time to relax with Nathan and get out of the mansion for a while. There was a knock on your door and you held back on eye roll. It was likely a student that had either forgotten something or wanted to ask questions about their assignment. You put on a kind smile and called them in. 

Nathan came in, closing the door behind him. You felt yourself relax knowing it was him instead of a student.   
“Long day?” He asked.  
“Yeah, but I’m glad you’re here.”  
He smiled softly. You looked him up and down, why did he always have to wear such tight shirts? Maybe he knew what effect it had on you and did it on purpose. Nathan’s smile turned into a smirk as he followed your gaze.   
“See something you like?” He asked.  
“You know I do.”  
“Good thing I came here to help you unwind then.”

You bit your lip at this. Here, in your classroom? You couldn’t do that? Could you? A student could come back at any time or another teacher. Or someone could walk past and hear you both. Nathan stepped closer to you, trapping you between him and your desk. He took hold of your chin with his cold, metal hand before leaning forward to kiss you softly. You returned the kiss, cursing yourself for already being aroused. Nathan smirked against you before kissing you again.  
“We’re not doing it here,” you spoke.  
“Why not? I’m sure your desk is sturdy enough.”  
“We could get caught.”

“Oh please, it’s not like this place is full of horny teens who fuck in classrooms all the time.”  
“We’re not horny teens.”  
Nathan leaned forward so his lips were by your ear, “no, I’ve got more experience.”  
You shivered at his words and he nipped at your ear before kissing his way down your neck.  
“Come on princess,” he continued.   
You knew you couldn’t resist when he used your pet name. He knew he had you right where he wanted you.   
“Ok daddy,” you replied.  
“Good girl.”

Nathan tangled his fingers in your hair kissing you hard. You moan into the kiss, letting him claim your lips with his. There is so much possessiveness in his kiss. He tears open your blouse, buttons being sent in every direction, making soft clacking sounds as they hit the floor. Another shirt that he’s now ruined, you think to yourself. He cupped your breasts, squeezing and kneading the clothed flesh. You moaned against him, loving the two different feelings his hands gave you. His rough, hard skin against yours and the other being his cold, smooth metal hand causing your skin to turn to gooseflesh. You loved the different sensations he could give you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling your skirt up against your hips. Nathan pressed himself against you, letting you feel how hard he was against your clothed heat. Your panties were already wet. 

Nathan looked down, running his hands over your thighs. You knew how much he loved you in stockings. Nathan growled and pulled you off the desk, turning you round and forcing you over it. His hand was in your hair, pressing your cheek against the cool wood. You bit your lip, pressing yourself back against him. He brought his hand down on your ass, a smacking sound echoing through the classroom. You moaned his name and he spanked you a second time.   
“Never thought I’d have you over your own desk,” he teased.   
You heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his khakis before pulling his cock out. He pulled your panties aside before teasing your folds with the head of his cock. You whined, needing him to just fuck you already. 

Nathan took hold of both your wrists, putting them behind your back so he could hold you still and stop you from writhing.   
“You want daddies cock, princess?” He asked.  
“Yes, please daddy,” you begged.  
He continued to tease you however, rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. You moaned, your back arching for more. You wanted him to fill you and fuck you into this damn desk already. After enough teasing he forced himself into you, forcing a loud moan from you. He started a fast, hard pace his hips slamming against your rear. He continued holding onto your wrists, using it to pull you back on to his cock. 

You were unable to grip anything, only dig your nails into your palms. Nathan always made sure to leave you thoroughly fucked. You did your best to push yourself back against him, trying to match his pace but it seemed pretty useless. Nathan used his free hand to grab a fistful of your hair, pulling back hard. He growled out his pleasure, his pace somehow getting harder. At this rate you were going to finish fast. You glanced at the door, anybody could walk in at any moment to find you being pounded on your own desk by your boyfriend. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, obscene wet sounds and both your various moans and groans. You were sure anybody who walked past would be able to hear you. 

“You are so damn good at taking my cock princess,” Nathan spoke, his voice low and husky.   
All you could was moan in response. Nathan let go of your hair and reached between both of you, finding your clit. He started rubbing it in small, tight circles knowing it wouldn’t take you much more to cum. All you could was moan his name over and over again, each time your voice getting louder. Finally, he tipped you over the edge, making you cry out as wave after wave of orgasm washed over you. Your walls tightened around his cock, forcing Nathan into his own orgasm. He groaned your name, his thrusts becoming sloppy as you milked his cock. 

Nathan pulled out, placing hot open-mouthed kisses along the back of your neck. He pulled your skirt back down over your ass before turning you round and pulling you into his arms. You rested your head against his chest, breathing heavily but feeling blissful from your orgasm. Finally, both of you made yourselves looked presentable again before Nathan led you out of your classroom, carrying your books for you. That was one way to start your weekend.


End file.
